User talk:Dykeatron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim's Base page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 20:41, September 17, 2010 Hi Hi, Dykeatron, I was just passing by to say hello, how are you? hi and good Zim's eyes Getting technical Zim's eyes are more ruby than megenta. I specifically picked ruby over meganta for a reason. Luna419 15:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC)it true can you help on Zim and Tak's relationship? THANK YOU Rollback Rights Dykeatron, you have fixed vandalism, right?. Are you interested in the Rollback rights?. -- Gato : Yes, rollbacking works with everyone, with or without account. I'm glad to grant you the rollback rights, congratulations!. Thank you for being so supportive and help this wiki so much, I'm very grateful!. -- Gato Top of the Line By order of InvaderMEEN (me) and Gato sin suerte, I have removed the fanon script of Top of the Line from the canon article and placed it in Invader Club Wiki, under Top of the Line. Please keep ALL fanon, however true to the canon, separate from the canon. Invader MEEN 20:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you do find the user who is doing that, please tell them where it is and to work on it there. (and the bit about fanon and canon mixing). Invader MEEN 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You You would be an excellent administrator, aren't you interested?. Gato sin suerte 07:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, each time we speak you impress me, usually the people is way to fast to raise the hand in the matter of being an admin or a bureaucrat, and they don't think in the responsabilities they'd have to bear... But answering your question, It'd be expected from you, that you guide the users (specially newcomers) that need to be guide, to block trolls, to always be polite and understading, to delete useless pages and fix whatever can be fixed, to notice the flaws in the wiki and think in a way to fix them and to think in ways to make the wiki grow and improve; among other things of the same nature. Of course, you wouldn't do this alone, the other admins and me are here precisely for that, and if there is something you couldn't (or wouldn't like to) do, other admin will take care of that (like if you don't know anything of the code and templates are needed, other admin would take care of that). I don't expect you to be here everyday (not even I'm here everyday), but I do expect you to improve the wiki when you're around. Also, don't be scared of messing things up, everything can be fixed. : in a nutshell, admins are here to serve. Are you interested? need more details?. Gato sin suerte 02:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Congratulations and well deserved!, You are officially an admin. A last thing I want to ask you, is that, please don't be so fast while deleting contributions, a lot of the users (specially newcomers), are intimidated when they see a wiki like this, and are not sure on how or what contribute, so when they do small contributions, even those which seem small, be understanding, and patient (if they need to be guided, leave them a message about what they can't do or what they did wrong). And if you need help with anything or you don't know exactly what to do in a situation, you always can ask me. Gato sin suerte 03:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges This wiki will use the wikia badges. I'm very sorry for not informing you this before. Here is more information User blog:Gato sin suerte/Badges, please help us with the names. Gato sin suerte 06:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) uh. hi um... Olivia? okk so r u an administrator? and if u r r u one of the MAIN admins? and WHEN did u b-come an admin? sorry, i ask lots of questions, even Gato sin suerte knows, i ask him//her everything (i dunno) magic8ball8 sorry, i dont pay attention to things Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me to Invader Zim Wiki! If I need any help I will be sure to ask you.Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 01:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New spammer on your wiki A couple of days ago you deleted a page called "Ed edd n eddy across the 3rd dimension" by what appears to be IP address 178.167.204.171. This same person has been going from wiki to wiki, spamming their name on existing pages and creating new pages so they can spam their name on those, as well. I have tracked them to over 50 different IP addresses beginning with 92.251 and 178.167 on 8 different wikis. Wikia's spam filter has been updated to prevent some of what they are adding, but it can't catch all of it. You will see any or all of the following: * The names Cillian, Lorcan, Ashling and Jessie, sometimes with the last name of Darcy. * That he is "a warrior". * That people have been kidnapped and he's going to rescue them. * Seems to like balloons. * References to the show Ed, Edd and Eddy. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you might as well be ready to issue blocks because once he appears on a wiki, you will see him many more times. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Help! I know this is a dumb question, considering everyone knows how to (except me), but how do you add pictures to pages? Well, I know that there is a button in the corner, but how do you get the pictures to add in the first place?Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 15:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 19:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!!! Ar u a ZaTr fan?!?!? if so, ME TOO!! Lol. yur Fanfic Chari is super cool!! Can mine and yurs be friends? Mine is BIR (Obviously LOL) Hi i wanted to know if any one here knows how to make Invader Zim animations ummmm..... Hey, I noticed you peeps deleted the page about the relationship of Gaz and Gir. The info CAN be found elsewhere, but only in bits and peices, so could you guys please UNdelete it? Thanks! Ello! Hi there, and back at 'cha! :3RebelSoliderFex 20:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sup. youve gots to follow my page on zims bro. Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you add headlines to pages?! I can't find out how! Silent and clever evil. Its better then being a moron. 03:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Mid Spam/Irrelevant Article There's an article, posted by an anonymous user, that's completely unrelated to the IZ world, and pretty much anything else. It's titled "poooooooooooop". I would try to help the article in some other way, but I don't know everything about how this Wikia works yet, as I'm new. Thanks! EvanescentBreeze 21:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am Sandra Cheeks. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to help out here on IZW! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 18:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) categories I appreciate all the help you've done for this wiki, and with adding pages to categories, but isn't it a bit unnecessary to add a page to minor characters if it's already listed as a stock character? if you need more help with adding pages to categories, you can find a link to the guide on the wiki corner on the recent activity page. again, thank you for contributing to this wiki! Invader777 02:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The difference between stock characters and minor characters, is that stock characters are characters that make an appearance in a few episodes, but don't have any speaking parts or affect the plot line of an episode in any way. In general, they're just background characters. For example, Adult Dib is a stock character. A minor character is a character that has speaking lines and is usually involved in the plot somehow. The only thing that doesn't make them supporting characters, is that they may only have an appearance in one or two episodes. An example for that would be Moofy. She has a major role in an episode and has speaking lines, but she only makes one appearance in the show overall. I would be very grateful if you fixed the categories. Invader777 18:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Read this please :-) This is the person who rewrite the "Gaz and GIR's relationship page. I'm sorry I rewrite it, I didn't know it had been deleted, I only joined yesterday. Sure you can get rid of it. But in the future, please tell me if sopmething is being deleted so I won't remake it if I notice it's missing. And do you agree, Dib's head is big? :-) This must be anserwed :-0 Has there been a update on if Nickelodeon's going to continue Zim after operation doom? Nice :-). By any chance, do you know when the new episodes will start being made? DECEMBER!? Well that's stupid :-( True about the crazy card, so true Oh. Does that mean Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationshipwill be destroyed to? Invader Zim wiki Your welcome.Ibarber 06:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, dude, for your help on my Nicktoons: MLB page!!! :D Help! Thus might be a dumb question, but how do you post, And a purple text is in , And then you click on it and leads you to a another zim wiki thing. Ex: When I click on a purple text "Zim", It shows me Zim's Wiki page. HOW DO YOU??? Thank you again! Thank you again. Zim & Gaz in MLB If you see Gaz in the MLB page, don't edit it, I saw the trailer today and saw Gaz in it too! Thank you! Just wanted to say thanks for the warm welcome! I'm glad to be a part of this community! ^__^ Haiiiii I noticed you editing and I just wanna say.... HI! Man, over one thousand edits! I'm only at..... three hundred? about..... So yeah lol I just like so socialize :) InvaderXena Invader 00:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) WHHHHYYYY?!?!?!?!?!? WHY WOULD YOU DELETE DA' PAGE UTMOIZ?????? WHYYYYY. Thank you thats all have to say. This message was by: Invader Zade herself. I AM APART OF THE NERDY-TRASHBAG PEOPLE!~ Literraly :P http://www.wix.com/zade18945/utmoiz#!__teccom Just Making Sure... Hi! So, um... I noticed that lots of my posts and edits are being deleted... Don't get me wrong! I'm not angry at all! I'm just curious as to why, and to make sure I'm not being a nuisance with... Uninformative or... Spam-ish? edits...! I don't want to be a bother and end up banned, so any clarification would be awesome. Thank you so much! ^__^ D.Skitty 00:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Gracias~ ^__^ Thank you very much for clarifying that for me. I'll definitely make sure to keep an eye on that sort of thing from now on. :D I also wanted to say thank you for your courtesy; I've been involved in a few different fanbases and more often than not they weren't exactly... friendly, to put it simply. So, again, thanks for everything! ^__^ D.Skitty 20:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can't figure it out Is there anyway to change your name? Because I can't figure out how. Silent and clever evil. Its better then being a moron. 16:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HELP I was editing the dib robot spy page and i was wondering how to make my picture the faetured pic like when it shows up in the zims robots page InvaderPark 00:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC)InvaderPark ---- Redesigned mainpage Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm here to offer my help to redesign your mainpage. The actual content will stay mostly the same, however, we need to create 2 seperate columns using special tags so that the ads on your mainpage will not mess up the layout of the page and puss it down about 300 pixels. I will show you the redesigned mainpage first so you can comment on it, so don't worry about that. Please leave me a message on my talkpage with your decision. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) TACOOOOOS! Images.jp.jpg Mimi.jpg Iz.jpg ImagesCA2ME303.jpg I see that you're donning a new icon. Quite nice. PrimusGod 20:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for removing those spam pages. PrimusGod 20:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that Darkinvaderdoomirken has been flooding the wiki a lot more recently, and it's becoming quite a frustration. Shouldn't it be time to take some sort of action against this, such as an IP block of some sort? PrimusGod 22:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC)